war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifth Reich
Home System The Fifth Reich occupies the Volsach system and the planet that they haved dubbed New Deuschland. New Deuschland itself is something of a garden world, forming a perfect building block and optimal location to begin the building of a new society so many thousands of years ago. Now where once the world was verdant and lush it has begun to show signs of environmental damage. Factories and cities dot the landscape and while there are still vast expanses of forests more and more of the world is being surrendered to feed the growth of population and other needs. There are three main continents along with a large number of island chains scattered across the planet. The capital city of the Fifth Reich is known as New Berlin, as a testament to the old Berlin that they were forced to leave behind on earth. Origins The Fifth Reich was born when the remaining forces of the Abteilung der Vollkommenheit siezed control of a Pioneer 875 Colony ship in 4876 BF. While there were half hearted attempts by the government of earth to locate the missing Colony ship it ultimately was judged that the loss of 300,000 colonists was worth being rid of the AV and it's frequent attemps to revive a long failed state. It took approximately 50 years of travel aboard the vessel for the ship to actually reach its destination, a relatively isolated world in a system that otherwise had little of appeal, what with no other orbiting bodies save a small asteroid belt. And the prompt activation of the Shroud device ensured that any scans of the system wouldn't show the world on which the AV hoped to build their new civilization. Nation Perks Glorious Leader-''' The Fifth Reich is ruled by its Fuhrer, Vorian Von Traupitz , an ancient specimen of humanity. With thousands of years of history and a society built to his vision of the ideal there is very little that could be classified as resistance to his rule and ideals. Further as Vorian can take his place among the most intelligent specimens of humanity ever to be born, even surpassing almost all genetically modified humans in sheer brainpower he proves a highly valuable asset and due to his supreme position there are rarely conflicts in command structure, changes can be made simply at his will, much more quickly than a nation that has to deal with a senate or congress. 'Military Juggernaut- '''The Fifth Reich is devoted to the agressive creation and maintenance of a massive military aparatus. With the knowledge of the fates of prievous incarnations of the nation it is considered necessary to create and maintain such a force to ensure that it will never be destroyed. The military is extremely well funded, equipped with the best that the Reich can produce and also is host to a military tradition that cries out about the glory of service to the Reich and the Fatherland. Nation Flaws '''Paranoid- '''The Reich is extremely paranoid and as a product of its roots has ended up extremely humancentric. While this does have benefits, the combination of paranoia and hatred of aliens leads to tension between the Reich and other nations. Further due to the Reich's belief in the conspiracy of Alien Shapeshifters who had manipulated nations behind the scenes for untold thousands of years they are untrusting of anyone who they cannot prove to be a human. '''Military First-' The fact that the Reich devotes so much time and effort to its military does mean that others areas are a bit less developed. While this is felt less due to the superior nature of the humans in the Reich it is still significant to note that the Reich's budget is not infinite and that massive projects that do not relate to the military in some way tend to not get as much funding as military matters. Societal Values 'Government-' The Fifth Reich is an unashamed practitioner of a dictatorial system of rule. Technically there are still elections but the Furher always wins by massive landslides and is always the only person on the ballot in the first place. Essentially the practice of voting allows for citizens of the Reich to reaffirm their commitment to the glorious civilization which they are a part of. There are numerous government departments within the nation, in fact there are often layers of redundancy where multiple groups attempt to perform the same task. For example the security arm of the AV and the reincarnated SS both have functions that involve protecting their leader from threats. The fact that they compete with each other as well as attempting to accomplish their duties is considered to enhance the skills and ensure that the very best protection is indeed being offered. This same principle applies in other areas. 'Economy-' A large degree of industry and corporations within the Fifth Reich have been nationalized in that the state technically is the owner of them. However this is merely to ensure that elements in certain areas remain stable and put forward effort in the appropriate directions, for instance a large number of the weapons manufacturers as well as pharmaceuticals and other high end necessities are produced almost soley by government subsidiaries, these subsidiaries do still compete though. Outside of these areas the Reich allows a great deal of free market esque economy and is for the most part rather hands off trade unless the substance being traded is deemed to be hazardous or politically toxic in some way. '''Religion- While the Reich does not actually condone any form of religion, there is a substancial degree of reverence for the first Fuhrer, the Great Visionary who inspired their leader, the one who wrote the guiding book Mein Kampf, Adolf Hitler. To this day conversations and greetings are often begun with the ritual declaration of "Heil Hitler" and the use of the traditional solute. While not a true religion this lasting shadow and influence as well as the fact that the book is turned to and used as a guide for how to proceed in many situations and the fact that there is an ever present industry in the Reich designed to create guides to interpretting the text speaks to its importance and the importance of the "Great Visionary" in the national mythos. (A note, the Mein Kampf used by the Fifth Reich is highly editted and has replaced all mentions of the Jews with "Alien shapeshifters".) 'Military-' The Fifth Reich remains devoted to the military ideal of the Blitzkrieg and also makes use of a great deal of newer innovations and inventions in terms of technology to facilitate the advance of the Lightning War method. For instance they employ orbital drop tanks, suits of powered armor, mechanized soldiers and many other elements in their effort to achieve dominance. Lightning attacks, designed to cause extreme damage and generate advantageous positions are key in the Reich military doctrine. Racial Composition 'Perfected Humans-' The Fifth Reich is composed nearly entirely of 'Perfected' Humans, humanity that has been altered to reflect the values of Vorian von Traupitz and the man who long ago inspired him. Firstly appearance is of great importance, the population of the nation is nearly entirely composed of humans who are graced with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. There is occassional variation, leading the rare occurence of red hair, and several variant eye colors, but these are few and far between. 'Perfected' Humans are all genetically engineered to be attractive and to appeal to all conventional standards by which human appearances are judged. 'Alien Races-' Alien races are not tolerated within the Reich, while it is possible for aliens to enter, there are strict rules and regulations restricted what they are allowed to do and how long they are allowed to remain present. It is impossible for an alien to gain citizenship and there is a great deal of visible hate towards the few who have attempted to enter the Reich for whatever reason. Military Units List *The Geister des Krieges *The Waffen-SS Military Equipment List Small Arms *A-VGW 2.5 *HA-StW 1.0 *HA-PzAbw LKn Heavy Weapons *A-F3 HKn *A-MG 2.5 Armors *Inf.Rüstung Explosives *IglM Category:The Reich